Judah Zachery
Judah Zachary (d. 1692) was a powerful warlock who lived in Collinsport in the late 17th Century. His spirit returned in 1840 and took full possession of Gerard Stiles, and used him to get his revenge on the Collins family, becoming the master of Collinwood through a series of murders and trickery. As a spirit, using Gerard's aspect, he later choreographed the destruction of Collinwood in 1970, and then haunted it until at least 1995. 1995 When Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman appeared in the future, they learned that Collinwood had been destroyed and that Carolyn Stoddard, Quentin Collins, and Mrs. Johnson had all gone insane. They also learned that Collinwood had been haunted by the ghost of a man named Gerard Stiles. Julia found a hidden playroom where she saw the ghost of Gerard. Gerard's spirit took possession of Julia and forced her to reveal Barnabas's secret to the Sheriff. An elderly Professor Stokes held a seance with them to contact Gerard's spirit. This unfortunately only made his ghost more angry. When Barnabas learned that Gerard had possessed Julia, he went to Collinwood where he discovered Julia about to kill herself. Barnabas arrived just in time to stop her. She broke free of Gerard's power and the ghost of Carrie Stokes showed them a stairway which led them back to 1970. 1970 When Barnabas and Julia returned to their own time they tried to prevent the disaster from occurring. Meanwhile, David Collins and Hallie Stokes discovered the ghosts of Gerard and a governess named Daphne Harridge. Gerard's evil spirit haunted the residents of Collinwood and took possession of David. Daphne's spirit tried to protect them from Gerard with no apparent success. When Quentin gave Barnabas and Julia a clue as to when Gerard would destroy Collinwood, they raced to tell everyone. Gerard killed the children and raised an army of zombies to destroy Collinwood. The two tried to stop Gerard and the zombies with no success. When all hope seemed lost, Julia found herself in front of the mysterious staircase and climbed it. 1692 Judah was a well-known and feared warlock, and was sought out by witch hunters everywhere. Before he was finally captured, he fell in love with a beautiful and charming woman named Miranda du Val, also known as Angelique. He took her under his wing and taught her the sacred arts of witchcraft and dark magic. One year later, both Miranda and Judah were captured by witch hunters from the Catholic Church, led by Amadeus Collins, and they were brought to trial. Fearing her fate of death, Miranda was convinced by Amadeus to betray Judah and testify against him, in exchange for her freedom. Judah was found guilty of witchcraft, but warned Amadeus to choose his form of execution carefully, for he vowed to return from the grave and get his revenge on future generations of the Collins family. Amadeus chose to have Judah beheaded. Following Judah's beheading, his head was put on public display as a warning to all of Judah's followers, while his body was buried in a secret underground vault on the outskirts of Collinsport. After some time, Judah's head disappeared, and all of the judges and their families mysteriously began to die. Once the deaths stopped, the head was taken out of the country by Judah's followers. 1840 The disembodied head of Judah turned up in Asia and was brought back to Collinwood in the year 1840 by Desmond Collins. Desmond intended to give the head to the original Quentin Collins as a curiosity gift due to Quentin's interest in the occult, but he was shocked to learn that Quentin had died while he was away (1117). Both Flora Collins and Ben Stokes became terrified by the head, and the head's influence forced Ben to commit suicide by attempting to cut his own head off (1119). Gerard Stiles became possessed by the head of Judah Zachary and told the authorities that Quentin had practised witchcraft. Gerard/Judah testified against Quentin at the trial. He also aided the help of Charles Dawson and Lamar Trask to get Quentin convicted. Barnabas learned that Gerard was possessed by the head and realized that the spirit he had been fighting was not truly Gerard, but Judah Zachary. Gerard/Judah captured the witch named Angelique and took away her powers. At Quentin's execution, Angelique came with the head and told everyone that Gerard was possessed. Gerard was even worse then his Antichrist predecessor, Judah Zachary. Gerard went on a killing streak, also deceiving people into helping him and even deceiving Daniel Collins into making him master of Collinwood! Gerard's power was even greater the Judah's power. As Gerard went on using sorcery, he seduced Daphne. This led to Quentin's recapture. Desmond Collins shot Gerard and the possession ended. Gerard died in Quentin's arms asking him for forgiveness. Quentin forgave his friend. When Barnabas and Julia returned to 1971, they learned that the ghost had never been there and that the disaster had never occurred. The original version of 1840 Before Barnabas and Julia traveled back to 1840 it was the ghost of Gerard (possessed by Judah) who had caused the Havoc of 1970 which resulted in the decayed Collinwood of 1995 as well as the list of dead, mad and missing Collins family members. Apparently he had only partially succeeded in 1840 before meeting some temporary end. And so he came back as a ghost in 1970 to complete his plan. With Barnabas and Julia in 1840 - Gerard/Judah's plan accelerated, but then ended in the destruction of the head and the final death of Judah Zachery, negating the time periods post 1840. Known Abilities & Powers *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mediumship:' The act of calling, communicating, and invoking the spirits of the dead. *'Necromancy:' The act of controlling and manipulating the spirits of the dead. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Voodoo:' The act of controlling and manipulating the body, mind, and soul of another person through the use of dolls and wax figures. Appearances 1117, 1118, 1119, 1120, 1122, 1123, 1124, 1128, 1130, 1131, 1132, 1136, 1137 Zachary, Judah Zachary, Judah Zachary, Judah